


In Dreams

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Hermione hears Ginny having a bad dream





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: unbeta-d PWP as a special present for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mr_minnie)[**mr_minnie**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mr_minnie/). let me know if it's to your liking! *grin*  


* * *

“Ginny. Ginny. GINNY!”  
  
The familiar voice broke through her sleep-muddled ears. Hermione crept through the curtains, dressed in her pink and grey striped pyjamas.  
  
“Were you having that dream about Tom again?” asked Hermione curiously. “You were yelling no and moaning a bit in your sleep. I had to wake you up before you woke up everyone else.”  
  
Ginny yawned. The dream was starting to come back to her, and, well, it actually hadn’t been about Tom. It had been about Hermione. She patted the quilt next to her. “You may as well sit down. Get comfortable. It’s a bit of a long dream.” She rolled onto her back and felt the bed give under Hermione as she sat down.  
  
Ginny began. “Well. I started dreaming about what happened last summer. About how you and Harry came and stayed at our place. Do you remember the day we all went swimming in the river? And it was freezing?”  
  
She looked up at Hermione. “That was the day I wore my new blue bikini, wasn’t it?” she enquired, looking at Ginny for confirmation.  
  
“That’s right! The twins were dunking everyone, and I was trying to tan on the rock? Harry and Ron thought it would be funny to swing across the river on that rope, and Ron freaked out when he saw the spider? And you wore your new bikini. You were so nervous. But you looked perfect. The colour brought out the hidden qualities of your eyes. The cut made your curves look more edible than ever. My brother couldn’t take his eyes off you,” she paused.  
  
Hermione shifted her weight, but did not move off the bed. One of Ginny’s hands began to stroke her hair. She picked up her wand with the other and replaced the locking charm, adding a silencing charm to the curtains as well. “I remember,” Hermione said softly. “I saw you watching me, the hunger in your eyes. It made me bold, daring. I flirted with everyone that day. Seeing you watch me from your place in the sun made me hotter. I could hardly wait for everyone to go back to the house.”  
  
“I slipped into the water, at the same time as you,” Ginny continued, her hand sliding between Hermione’s legs. “We walked towards each other, and you pinned me against the rock. I did what I’d wanted to do all day and untied your bikini top.” She sat up and gently took Hermione’s pyjama top off. Her breasts were full and creamy in the dim light. She stroked each nipple with her fingertips as Hermione moaned. Bending her head, she licked and sucked at each in turn.  
  
She pulled back and kept talking. “I sucked your nipples and worshipped your breasts.” Hermione unbuttoned Ginny’s top and pulled it off the other girl’s freckled shoulders. She began to nip and kiss her way up those freckles towards the slender neck. Ginny’s breath caught as her skin gave pleasurable twitches in response.  
  
“You – you moaned and said ‘No,’ you told me we shouldn’t be doing this. But I, I kissed my way down your stomach, and you tasted like salt and need. I sat you on the rock and hooked my fingers in the strings of your bikini bottoms.”  
  
Hermione hooked her fingers in Ginny’s pants and pulled them off, wrenching her own off immediately afterwards. She lay there, half on top of Ginny, stroking her stomach and inner thighs with an agonizingly light touch. Her nipples were much deeper brown than Ginny’s pale strawberries, and Ginny caught one in her mouth, sucking with an uneven rhythm as her fingers worked to the same rhythm between ‘Mione’s legs. Hearing Hermione’s breathing hitch and change, she stopped and continued with her recollection.  
  
“I tore off your bikini bottoms, and you were naked in front of me. You were even more beautiful than I’d imagined, and I wanted you so much. I kept kissing my way down, stroking through your dark curls –…” and Hermione was doing this to her, Ginny could feel her lips and tongue caressing the lips of her pussy. “And you were so wet, I teased you…” Her voice broke off as Hermione delicately licked around her clit, teasing and promising. She arched her hips upwards, seeking contact between the other girl’s wicked tongue and her clit.  
  
“You were beautiful. Your eyes rolled back and you screamed my name as I made you come. You tasted sweet, and I relished every drop.”  
  
Hermione sucked on Ginny’s clit and the pleasure was so intense she couldn’t hold off any longer. It rose from deep inside her and she screamed. Hermione rolled off her and stroked her stomach gently.  
  
“That was – intense,” she managed to gasp. “All of it.”  
  
Ginny stretched out her hand and found Hermione. She pulled herself onto her knees and looked down on Hermione. The older girl draped languidly across the sheets. Her dark hair drifted across the pillowcase and the curls at her fork were tinged with sweat and slippery moisture.  
  
She licked at Hermione’s nipple, teasing it to hardness, until the other stood up in sympathy with it. Ginny traced her way down the other girl’s flesh with her tongue, drawing patterns and tasting the salt of her skin. She paused to flick in and out of the navel, smiling softly into soft belly as Hermione arched her hips and tried to pull her down.  
  
Finally arriving at Hermione’s centre, Ginny spread her wide with her fingers and looked her fill. Hermione bucked her hips towards Ginny’s face, straining for even a small amount of friction. Ginny tickled her clit with one finger until Hermione was writhing on the edge.  
  
“Want you now Ginny, now,” she managed to pant.  
Ginny pulled back and picked up her wand from the floor. Muttering a charm under her breath, she was gratified to see it thicken.  
  
Slowly, teasingly, she pushed the tip of it inside Hermione. Moving on top of the older girl, she ground her hips into Hermione’s as she pushed her wand further and further in.  
  
The outside world dissolved, and all there was shrank to this, the two girls grinding on the bed. Ginny rocked faster and faster on Hermione’s clit, driving her wand, slicked with Hermione’s juices to match the same rhythm. Suddenly Hermione was arching under her and they were both coming at the same moment, and the pleasure was too much and everything around them flickered back into existence as the world slowed down and… stopped.  
  
Minutes later, Hermione was able to return Ginny’s wand and stagger back to her own dorm. Ready for another night, another dream.


End file.
